School crush meets True love
by AngelBabe09
Summary: Bella and her cousin Abby are forced to spend a year with Bella's father, where they meet the school heartthrobs. Lovehate wars begin and a dark past comes back to haunt Abby what happened when she was 16 and why is Bella refusing to explain!EB,OCOC
1. Forks

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own twilight or the charaters in this story besides 'Abby Faith', 'Trey Hale', 'Linda Faith', 'Max Graydon', and 'Lexi Parker'.

My first story be kind! and please review!

_**School crush meets True love**_

Chapter one: Forks

"YOUR SENDING US WHERE" A girl with long shoulder-length brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and porcelain skin yelled at an older version of herself. "Bella, please don't make this harder then it already is, you know we'd love to have you two come with us but, it's just not possible" Bella's mother, Renée Matthews (I made up a last name I don't think it mentions her new last name), said soothingly. "BUT WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO GO, CHIEF SWAN ISN'T _MY_ DAD HE'S MY UNCLE" a girl with long wavy golden sun touched blond hair that reached her mid back, emerald green eyes and bronzed sun tanned skin yelled at the women. Bella threw a glare at her "TRAITOR" she growled, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ABIGAIL TAYLOR FAITH, BEHAVE YOURSELVES" a woman with platinum blond her and ocean blue eyes scolded. "Sorry mom" Abby mumbled, "Sorry Aunt Linda" Bella copied. "I thought it would be fun if you and Bella spent sometime in Forks this summer Charlie adores you like his own daughter Abby and Bella you are his daughter so while we're away you'll be spending time in Fork with Charlie" Renée told the two girls "but Aunt Renée we're 17 can't we just stay home alone-" "NO" the two women shouted. Abby and Bella sighed in defeat, tomorrow they would be on a plane to Forks, Washington leaving behind the blazing summer sun of Phoenix, Arizona.

**_'I Promise the other chapters will be longer and better but please review!'_**


	2. Arrival

**_Disclaimer-_** I don't own twilight!

_**School crush meets True love**_

Chapter two: Arrival

Bella and Abby walked slowly off the plane already feeling miserable. "Bells, Abbs, good to see you girls" a burly man grumbled "hey dad" "hey Uncle Charlie" Charlie hugged the two girls awkwardly. "Um…do you have all of your bags" he mumbled awkwardly, Abby smiled warily "They're all carry-on" Bella held up a navy blue suit case, while Abby held up a crimson red one. Charlie nodded "good let's get going then" they walked out to Charlie's police cruiser in silence. "So girls, how was the flight" "Fine" "Anything interesting happen" "No" they fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while, "so…Uncle Charlie,…what was the name of the high school we're going to again" Abby asked, in an attempt at conversation, Charlie smiled slightly at the attempt "Brook ridge high school it's kind of small, but then again Forks is a small town" Abby smiled at him "I'm sure well love it" Charlie smiled happily as Abby and Bella grimaced at each other. They spent the rest of the day unpacking. (Abby's P.o.v) I lay in bed a few minutes willing last night's nightmare to be just that a nightmare. "Bella, Abby, wake up you've got school in an hour and I have a surprise for you!" Charlie called from downstairs, I groaned before opening my eyes. I was in a small room with wood panel walls, and crimson red carpet. In the corner was a wooden desk, with my lab top and a wooden chair. Next to the desk stood a comfy brown chair, on the other side of that stood a wooden dresser. Only two doors were in the room, my closet and the door to the hallway. I was lying in a single bed with a crimson pillow, and a white patchwork quilt. I was in Charlie's guest room, the nightmare was real. I sighed before throwing off the quilt revealing my black tank top with white pajama shorts. A knock on my door made me look up, Bella stood in my door way wearing a grey tank with navy blue pajama shorts. "Hurry up we don't want to be late," I nodded and climbed out of bed. I looked threw my outfits finally deciding on a red sleeveless top with black jeans and a black leather jacket. I took a shower got dressed and met Bella downstairs. She was wearing a long sleeved blue V-neck with dark blue jeans, she wore a white bubble jacket over it (A.N. those jackets are so cute!). "Alright, lets go" Bella grumbled, I sighed and followed her. "Oh my god," I jumped when Bella screamed. In the drive way was a hideous rusty red truck. I groaned "oh man," "surprise" Charlie grinned. Charlie had bought us a beaten up old truck, Bella being Bella loved it and drove us to school. It was loud and horrible, I quickly jumped out of the car when we got there "Ouch". I collided with someone while jumping out, "watch it" the person grumbled. "JERK" I hissed back at him, "what did you say to me" he growled. He grabbed my chin, and jerked my face up to meet his. He had messy black hair, which hung elegantly in front of his eyes. He had deep onyx eyes that glared fiercely at me. He wore a black button down shirt, with the first three buttons undone. His grey jeans were faded; he wore white Nike tennis shoes. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and glared at me. "Let me go you stupid jerk" I demanded, his glare was deadly "who the hell do you think you are". "Ryan let her go" a boy with reddish brown hair and golden brown eyes called, he wore a tan v-neck sweater with blue jeans. He was standing with a group of people. "Save it Edward" the boy named Ryan growled releasing my chin. I rubbed my sore chin before bringing my fist back, and snapping it forward making it connect with the boys jaw. He flew back, smashing into the tire of a silver Volvo. Edward and the rest of the group burst out laughing, "Abby" Bella yelled shocked. "THAT JERK DESERVED IT" I yelled, "ABIGAIL TAYLOR FAITH THAT IS SO NOT THE POINT" Bella yelled I crossed my arms pouting. "Abigail was it" the boy named Edward asked, holding his hand out to help me up. "Abby" I corrected taking his hand, "and your Edward right" I asked as he pulled me up. He grinned "yup Edward Cullen, and that jerk you met, he's my best friend Ryan Hale".

-Sorry it took so long i Promise chapter 3 is coming soon AND ITS LONGER-

**Edward-** Review quickly please we are hoping for at the very least 15 reviews!

**Bella-** Yeah maybe you'll see some fluff between Ryan and Abby in the next chapter!

**Ryan and Abby-** NO WAY!

**Bella-** Hurry review before they KILL ME!-runs-

**Ryan and Abby-** BELLA GET BACK HERE!-chases-

**Bella-** HEEELLLLPPP MMMEEE!


	3. Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Twilight!

_**School crush meets True love**_

Chapter three: Secrets

Abby's P.ov. "Nice to meet you I'm Abby Faith and this is my cousin Bella Swan" I smiled. He was a lot nicer then Ryan, I glared at said boy and he glared back. "Chief Swan's niece and daughter" he sounded slightly surprised, "yup" I popped the 'p', I thought I heard someone groan but ignored it. "Well thanks for helping me up, but we should head to the office," Bella handed me my crimson back pack, as she slung her navy one over her shoulder. I followed suit but before we could walk away, Edward stepped in our way. "Then your just who we were looking for, me and Ryan are supposed to show you around" he grinned.

I groaned "the self centered ice cube to" I whined, Ryan glared while Edward laughed "sorry". I sighed "fine," Edward laughed again "your going to hate me, but the reason Ryan is your guide is because he is in all of your classes, while I'm in all of Bella's." I groaned "If there's a God he hates me," "he's not the only one" Ryan grumbled. I swiftly slapped him upside the head "OWW!" "That's what you get" I huffed sticking my tongue out at him childishly. Edward laughed "let's get to class, our first period is Literature," Bella gave him a funny look "you mean English, right?"

Edward shrugged, "he's a bit old fashioned, in almost everything, you should see some of his CDs" Ryan explained. Edward glared at him "Debussy is not _that_ old," Ryan rolled his eyes "you're right it's ancient." Edward grumbled something under his breath and went to his seat at the back of class, we had been walking as we were talking and I hadn't even realized it.

The teacher, Mr. Allen, walked in and looked at us, "Ah, you must be Isabella Swan, and Abigail Faith." "Abby" I corrected, Bella followed suit "and I'm Bella." Mr. Allen sighed "doesn't matter," 'what the hell' I thought offended. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, you two will be project partners with Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Faith" Mr. Allen mumbled in a bored tone. "All four of us" Bella asked surprised, Mr. Allen sighed exasperated, as if a student had asked how 1 plus 1 equaled 2, "yes Mrs. Swan, all four of you." "Jerk" Bella mumbled to herself, I suppressed laughter as Mr. Allen told us to sit in front of our project partners.  
After English Edward and Ryan led us to Math, where we sat bored for and hour an a half. Later, they led us to lunch "hey Bella, Abby, how about you two join us for lunch" Edward asked casually, Ryan gave him a sharp look. Bella and I shrugged "why not" we chorused, Edward chuckled "you two _are_ related."

We walked into lunch, feeling the eyes of the students as we passed. "What are they starring at," Bella asked uncomfortably, "Bella, Abby" a girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, and sliver eyes smiled and waved at us. It was Alexis Parker from my math class; I laughed and waved for her to come over to the table we had just sat down at. She looked at Ryan and Edward, and the smile left her face to be replaced by a hard look. I looked at her curiously, "what's up with Alexis" I asked. "She doesn't like us very much" Ryan explained.

"Why, what did you do to her," I asked curiously, Ryan frowned "nothing." I was confused "then why does she hate you," Ryan shrugged. "Maybe it's because Ryan and Edward are the two biggest players in the school" a girl with pixy cut black hair and golden brown eyes glared at the boys. Edward and Ryan groaned "Go away Alice" Ryan growled, "yeah sis bug someone else" Edward hissed. "No, I won't allow you to play these innocent girls" Alice huffed furiously, "I won't allow it" she repeated. Edward groaned "Alice were just eating lunch, and their Chief Swans niece and daughter, do you think we want to get shot." Alice debated "Fine, then you won't mind inviting them to our regular table, instead of this table." Ryan sighed "whatever convinces you that we aren't suicidal," "no thanks" I interrupted stiffly.

Normal P.o.v Edward and Ryan looked at her curiously "what," Ryan asked. Abby glared at him "I'd rather not eat lunch with you," Abby stood up and walked toward Alexis who was looking at her curiously like the other students in the lunch room. "Abby" Ryan called confused by her cold behavior, "leave me alone" she growled quickly moving to Alexis' table "Hey Alexis, can I sit with you?" Alexis smiled "sure, sit down," Bella gathered her things quickly "jerks" she growled. Bella smiled at Alice "it was nice meeting you Alice, and thanks for the warning," Alice smiled back "no problem, see you around." Bella grinned "definitely," she quickly followed Abby to the other table. "What the hell just happened" Edward asked shocked, Alice smirked "I don't know but, they're pretty cool."

After lunch Abby and Bella walked with Alexis and their new friend Angela Weber. A pretty shy girl with shoulder length brown hair, and clear blue eyes, "hey Abby, Bella" Edward called. The two girls groaned, "What do _you_ want." Edward frowned "we're supposed to show you two to your classes." "We can show them, so go back to your girlfriends Edward" Alexis growled, Edward glared and grabbed Bella's arm firmly "We were supposed to show them around" he jerked Bella closer to him. "Let her go," Abby yelled pushing Edward away from Bella. "Abby," Ryan snapped "what the hell's gotten into you two." He grabbed Abby's arms restraining her, "Let me go, don't touch me" she shrieked hysterically. Ryan immediately let her go when he saw her crying, "I hate people like you" she screamed at him. Alice, who was a few lockers down, was there in less then a second. "What the hell is going on here" she asked bewildered, Abby was trembling and glaring at a stunned Ryan whimpered pathetically "don't let him touch me." Alice's eyes widened in shock "are you okay Abby," "No I need to get out of here" Abby pushed through the shocked and confused students who had crowded around them. Alexis and Angela quickly followed her; Bella threw a murderous glare at Ryan "never touch my cousin again." "Bella," Alice called chasing her "what" Bella spat. "Hey, don't talk to my sister like that" Edward growled, Bella glared at him "we just want to know what's wrong with Abby" Alice whispered. Bella glared at her for a moment debating Alice didn't even flinch; "fine" Bella sighed, and then looked around "but not here. Bella led them to an empty class room; "well" Edward asked when she didn't say anything. Alice elbowed him in the gut making him wince, Bella sighed "It happened last year, it was horrible." "What happened" Ryan asked softly, Bella looked him directly in the eye... _To Be Continued!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well what do you think? I know cliff hangers suck! but this was the perfect place to stop and ask for reviews, don't worry Ryan and Abby well discover that they love eachother!

Abby & Ryan: -blush- DO NOT!

Ryan:-angry- And what the hell did i do to piss her off?

Edward:-bored- obviously you did something.

Ryan:-glares- ASS

Abby:-sigh- idiots, please review!

Bella: Before Ryan kills Edward!

Author: Because Bella LUVS Edward!

Bella: -Blushs-

Edward: -picks Bella up and leaves-

Bella: -sqeaks- help!

Author: -sighs- again Please review.


	4. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Hey it's me Angel,

I' might not get the next chapter out for a while I'm going to my dads for a few days but I'll update as soon as I can the latest will be the end of December!


	5. Abby's past

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**School crush meets True love**

Chapter four: Abby's Past

_**-Last time-**_

"_**What happened" Ryan asked softly, Bella looked him directly in the eye…**_

Continued…

Normal P.o.v "She was… almost killed." Bella whispered, Alice's expression grew shocked and horrified. Ryan and Edward starred at her, disbelief colored their faces. "By who," Alice whispered, Bella sighed "an ex-boyfriend." Bella took a deep breath and continued "Kevin found out, that Abby had a new boy friend, Tyler and well… he wasn't happy"

_**Flashback**_

**"Hey, Ty what time does your mom want you to come home" Abby called from the couch in the living room. A boy with messy blond hair and ocean blue eyes walked in from the kitchen, "why, do you want me to leave already" he asked smirking. Abby laughed "no I just want to know how long I get to kidnap you," she giggled pulling him by his arm onto the couch beside her. He smirked "I don't think it's kidnapping if you have the victims consent Abby," She giggled before brushing her lips along his cheek to his ear. Tyler shivered involuntarily, "I have your permission do I" she breathed when she reached his ear. **

**Tyler gulped "umm…yes?" he said it like a question. Abby smirked "are you asking, because I think-" a loud smash interrupted her mid-sentence. The front door had been busted down by a boy with fiery red hair and cold grey eyes. "Abby you slut, how dare you" he spat in a cold hard voice," Abby starred in shock "Kevin?" He sneered and punched her, his fist connected with her cheek, knocking her from the couch to the floor. **

**Tyler was on his feet in seconds, "what the hell is wrong with you." Kevin smirked and pulled out a knife, "in a few minutes… nothing will be." Tyler stumbled backward shocked, "your crazy, put that thing away." Abby stood up shakily, and stumbled to Tyler's side. Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her balance.**

"**Kevin please, just leave and we won't tell anyone anything, you won't have any trouble" Abby begged, Kevin smirked "Oh no, you need to be punished for what you're doing." Kevin stabbed Tyler in the stomach, causing Abby to scream at the top of her lungs. Kevin yanked the knife out, as Tyler sank to the floor. "TYLER," Abby screamed dropping to her knees beside him. Tears poured down her cheeks, as Tyler gasped and shuddered on the floor. **

"**Oh my god, Tyler, please no, Tyler please don't… no Tyler please" Abby whimpered as he shuddered violently under her bloody fingers. Kevin smirked before grabbing her arm tightly and yanking her up. He slammed her against the wall, and dragged the blade down her arm leaving a bloody trail as she screamed in pain. "Who gave you permission to start dating again? Huh did I tell you, you could," he asked coldly, dragging the blade from her mid-waist to the edge of her jeans. "Kevin Please, don't do this" Abby pleaded, Kevin chuckled darkly before kissing her neck "you made me do this honey, I didn't want to, it's entirely your fault." **

**He continued to kiss her neck, while dragging the blade along random parts of her body for what seemed like hours to her, before stepping away. Abby's bloody frame swayed slightly "there I think the message is clear enough" Kevin smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye honey," he murmured as Abby fell unconscious. **

**Abby's P.o.v I shifted uncomfortably, before whimpering as pain shot through my body. "Abby!" a voice asked anxiously, I focused trying to place a name with the voice before I opened my eyes. Mom. "Mom," my voice came out cracked and weak. "Oh thank god," my mom sounded like she'd been crying lately, I opened my eyes. They stung at the bright light in the room; I blinked until my eye's focused. It wasn't just my mother; my Aunt Renée and cousin Bella were in the room to. **

**They had all been crying recently, "mom, where am I," I asked weakly. "The hospital you've been here for three months unconscious" she explained as if it would happen again if we didn't keep talking. She studying my face "it's so good to hear your voice again Abby," she admitted tearfully. I smiled weakly before it hit me, "mom, what happened to Tyler?" Her smile faded "He hasn't woken up yet sweetheart… they're not sure if he's going to be able to." **

**I stopped breathing, "no, please, oh my god, please no." My mom hugged me lightly, but I felt no pain, I felt numb, and empty. Ten minutes after I stopped crying, the doctor came in. He was young; he smiled at me gently, before introducing himself as Dr. Feller. He checked the machine quietly, my mind wandered aimlessly. A hand touched my shoulder lightly, my mind immediately panicked. **

**I jerked away trembling violently, my heart racing a thousand miles per hour. I stared at the doctor, who looked shocked. "What happened, what's wrong" I recognized Bella's anxious voice and began to calm down. The doctor sighed and nodded, "I should have expected that, after that traumatizing experience". "What is it," my Aunt Renee demanded. My heart calmed even more, 'that's right Aunt Renee's here too' I thought relief coursing through me.**

"**She's been seriously traumatized by what happened, so much so that any unfamiliar contacted will cause her mind to panic. And unless someone familiar and someone she trusts is there, it will be nearly impossible to calm her down. She'll shy away from any contact she has with new people until she feels comfortable with them," He explained. "Abby," my mom murmured softly, she sounded close to tears. My heart stopped racing as I calmed completely down.**

"**It's okay Abby, we're here" she choked on the last word. "No ones going to hurt you Abby, never again, I promise" Bella whispered.**

_**End Flashback**_

Normal P.o.v Abby shifted, "Tyler died a few days later … now you know" she whispered softly. Alice had tears sliding down her cheeks, she was clinging to Edward. Edward patted his sisters back comfortably; he stared at Bella disgusted with what he just heard. Ryan gripped the edge of the desk he was leaning on, anger clear on his face. "He stabbed her boyfriend, and tortured her by slicing her body up, while kissing her neck and telling her she deserved it?" Edward asked clearly disgusted by the thought.

Bella nodded silently, Edward looked sick "he's a psychopath." Bella smiled slightly "I agree completely" "What happened to Kevin" Ryan demanded. Bella looked surprised "he's in jail obviously, no bail, he's got 25 to life." Ryan scoffed "he almost killed Abby, he did kill her boyfriend, I think they should have put him in for life." Bella looked at him in shock, "I completely agree but what could we do?"

Ryan shook his head "I don't know," he sighed "I'm really sorry about earlier." Bella shook her head slowly, "you couldn't have known, I'm sorry for freaking out on you." Ryan shrugged, "you had an excuse, and so did Abby." Bella looked at her watch "we missed fourth period, we should find Abby before she gets lost." "Let's check the Music room, Abby and I have it fourth period" Ryan explained.

The four of us walked swiftly to the Music room. Abby was standing by the door staring at the floor, with Alexis and Angela standing on either side of her looking worried. They glared fiercely at Ryan, as he moved slowly to stand in front of her. "Go away Hale" Alexis hissed, Abby's head snapped up her terrified eyes connected with Ryan's apologetic eyes. Ryan ignored Alexis "I'm sorry Abby, I didn't… I had… I'm really, really sorry" he whispered.

Alexis and Angela stared at him in shock; Abby narrowed her eyes slightly. "You know," she accused quietly Ryan nodded silently glancing at Bella. Abby starred at her shoes again, "it's okay." Ryan relaxed slightly, "are you okay." Ryan asked surprising everyone, including himself.

Abby smiled slightly, "yeah, I'm okay." Ryan smiled "good, come on it's time to head home." Abby smiled again "okay, bye Alexis, bye Angela." Her two friends waved silently, to confused to speak. They walked silently to their cars, Alice looking slightly uncomfortable with it. "I want to make it up to you guys," Ryan said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him in shock, "what" Abby asked. Ryan smiled slightly, "come to the mall with us, you'll get to meet Edwards's brother Emmett. And you'll meet my brother and sister Rosalie and Jasper they're twins. No funny stuff, I promise." Abby studied his face for a moment, "okay, sure" Abby nodded.

Ryan smiled "we'll pick you up at four," "which mall are we going to" Bella asked. Alice beamed "the one in Port Angeles," Alice bounced excitedly. Edward rolled his eyes at her antics, "Alice loves the mall" he explained. "So do you all hang out often" Abby asked curiously, Ryan nodded "Rosalie and Emmett are dating, so are Alice and Jasper." Edward smirked at his blushing sister, "what, it's true, don't be embarrassed."

"What, Alice is embarrassed of me, I'm hurt" an amused voice chuckled. Alice turned and squealed, as a boy with sandy blond hair and deep calculating onyx eyes smirked at her. "Jasper" she squealed throwing herself into his arms, he chuckled "I thought you were ashamed of me." Alice giggled pecking him on the lips, "never." A beautiful girl with sandy blond hair that came in waves to her chest and soft onyx eyes smiled at the two.

The girl was leaning back into the chest of a boy with broad shoulders, curly brown hair and golden brown eyes. The boy had his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder. Edward chuckled "as you already know, the boy Alice is mauling is Jasper, the other two are Emmett and Rosalie" Alice stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Abby and Bella laughed, as Edward mussed her hair. "Bella and Abby are joining us at the mall" Edward explained, Rosalie smiled warmly "Awesome, it stinks when it's just Alice and I, we're totally out numbered."

Bella grinned "we're happy to help out," she laughed and Rosalie smiled look from Bella to Edward and back. "Welcome, to the gang you two" Emmett smirked, Rosalie smiled at them. Abby and Bella smiled back "thanks I guess." Jasper looked at Ryan suspiciously "you two never invite girls to come with us, why now?" Ryan shrugged "Bella and Abby are our friends, they're cool."

Bella smirked, "we're your friends?" "That's how I see it," Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. Abby smiled "so we're friends, agreed" Ryan and Edward smirked "agreed" Bella nodded smiling. Alice faked a hurt look "what about the rest of us, aren't we your friends." Bella giggled "do you want to be," Alice smiled "so we're all friends" every one nodded laughing. "Friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: I'm gonna need atleast 15 reviews this time please!**

**Ryan: your ruining my reputation here!**

**Author: rolls eyes you'll get over it.**

**Ryan: ... Can i kill kevin?**

**Author: sigh no **

**Ryan: Damn**

**Author: next chapter: Mall part one**


	6. The Mall

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight!**

**School crush meets True love**

**Chapter five: Mall Part one**

Bella's pov we got home around three o'clock, dad wasn't supposed to be home till three forty-five. "Let's go get dressed," Abby said heading for the stairs, "Hold it Faith" I ordered sternly. Abby froze on the stairs, "what's up, Bell." "Abby, are you sure you want to go threw with this, are you sure you want to hang out with them," I asked quietly. Abby looked at me, and smiled weakly "sure, it'll be fun." "Abby please-" "I want to do this Bella… for me, for myself I can handle this, I promise" Abby insisted, I sighed and followed her up the stairs.

We shuffled through my closet Abby pulling out a few shirts and some jeans. She picked up a sleeveless white tank with 'baby girl' written in cursive in red that showed off my curves perfectly, with navy blue jeans that hugged my hips and a red hoodie, "try this on." I slipped into the outfit, it was perfect, and I grabbed my white Nikes and followed her into her room. We searched through her closet pulling out Shirts and jeans; I grabbed some grey jeans that hugged her hips and a grey hoodie, while she grabbed a sleeveless black top with 'angel' written in silver and cursive, it clung to all the right places. "That looks perfect" I told her with a wide smile, Abby fixed our makeup which consisted of a little eyeliner and mascara, plus clear lip gloss.

We walked downstairs and Abby sat at the table while I started cooking Charlie's dinner, he got home about ten minutes late. He greeted us both and sat at the table with Abby reading the paper. Abby had curled up in one of the chairs and started reading 'Heartland', Abby slowly put down the book and looked at Charlie. "Umm, Uncle Charlie," she spoke softly, Charlie looked at her with concern in his eyes "What's up Abbs." "Nothing we just wanted to know if we could go to the mall with some new friends" Abby explained, Charlie smiled happily "of course, who are your friends?" I shuffled my feet "The Hales, and The Cullen's," I answered stiffly hoping he didn't know about Edward and Ryan's bad reputations.

The look that crossed his face told us that he had, "the Cullen's and Hale's, huh which of them invited you?" "Me and Ali did" we spun around to see Rosalie and Alice in the living room "sorry, the door was open" Rosalie explained. "That's alright," Charlie mumbled sounding embarrassed, Rosalie smiled "Bella and Abby are in our lunch we talked and became friends," Rosalie laughed. "And me and Rose thought we would invite them to the mall" Alice finished, Charlie looked surprised "oh, well I guess its fine with me," he smiled at me and Abby "have fun girls, don't be out to late." "Bye, dad" "Bye, Uncle Charlie" we chorused smiling.

Abby's Pov Bella and I ran outside and saw the rest of the Cullen's and Hales, in one of the two cars in the driveway. The boys were in a black Volvo C70, while the red BMW Z3 was empty. Alice and Rosalie smiled fondly at the car, "we're taking this one the boys are driving in the other one." Rosalie slid behind the wheel, while Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her toward the backseat. I shrugged and slid into the passenger seat with Rosalie, we both sat in silence while Alice and Bella chatted away in the back.

I starred at the dashboard feeling uncomfortable; I didn't know if I could do this anymore. "You can turn it on if you want" my head snapped up, "what?" Rosalie chuckled "the radio, you can turn it on if you want, that _was_ what you were starring at right?" I looked back at the dashboard I had been starring at the radio without even seeing it, I could feel Bella's suspicious look even without seeing it. "Was it that obvious" I lied smoothly attempting to look like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Rosalie laughed "kind of," she switched on the radio, the music blared as a song began to play (just think of your favorite song, I don't want to ruin the story for anyone by putting a song they don't like down.) The four girls screamed "I love this song" the girls started dancing and singing.

Jasper's pov (yes JASPERS) I glanced at Edward and Ryan in the rearview mirror, neither of them had really spoken since lunch. Emmett and I had spoken about it earlier, since both of us were concerned older brothers. "Hey, Ryan, what made you change your mind about the girls" I asked curiously, a hard look crossed his face, "let's just say I was enlightened" he mumbled. I looked at him as my interest rose, "about what," Ryan shrugged "a lot of things" I was smart enough to know that, that was my cue to back off. Unfortunately, Emmett wasn't.

"Would you mind explaining that" Emmett asked, Ryan glared at him coldly "yes, yes I would mind Emmett." Emmett rolled his eyes "well excuse me your highness, I didn't know I was talking to the king of frost," Ryan glared fiercely at him "go screw yourself Emmett." Emmett lifted an eyebrow "touch-y" "Shut Up, Emmett" Edward yelled. Emmett frowned "well then, I can see when my opinion is unwanted," Ryan sneered "good so you know that, that time is _now_." "Ice Cubes" Emmett mumbled as he turned around, I suppressed the laughter that threatened to burst out.

We drove in silence for a while, until- "what the hell." Edward was looking over his seat I could see the girls in the rearview mirror. They were singing and dancing in their car, all of the girls were. The most shocking of all was Abby, who was laughing and singing and dancing with them. I had gotten the distinct feeling that she had a very dark and unhappy past, but she was laughing.

Alice's pov I saw Edward leaning over the back of his seat starring…at _**Bella**_. Edward had never _**starred**_ at anyone, well except me when he questioned my sanity. A devious thought crossed my mind and I smirked and told Rose to speed up, she consented and we were soon directly behind them. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid onto the trunk of the car, my legs locked on the seat to keep me safe. "What are you _**doing**_" Bella screamed giving me the same look Edward always gave me, the one that questioned my sanity.

Edward's pov I about had a heart attack when I saw Alice, my little sister, slid out of her seat and onto the trunk with nothing but her legs keeping her in the car. "Jasper" I yelled making him look into the rearview mirror, he lost control of the car for a split second before yelling "tell them to pull over." I nodded and looked at Rosalie, "pull over" I yelled gesturing to the side of the road. Rose looked confused but did as she was told, we pulled over and Jasper and I jumped out of the car. As soon as we were out we rounded on Alice "what the hell were you thinking" I yelled at her "you could have killed yourself" Jasper shouted.

Alice pouted "I was just having fun," Jasper glared "yeah well you can have fun in my car, if your going to do something that stupid, then your not riding with your friends." "But, Jasper-" "don't argue with me Alice, dang it Alice you really scared me" Alice hung her head in shame "I'm sorry Jasper." Jasper sighed and pulled her out of the car and into his arms; Alice looked over his shoulder at Rose. "Wait, Jasper it was my fault" Rose looked down in shame "I told her she could," Jasper glared at her "then you shouldn't be driving, give the keys to Ryan… in fact I think both Ryan and Edward should go in this car "I want a word with you two." Rose tossed the keys to Ryan and climbed out of the car, Rose looked sadly at the car for a moment before sighing and climbing into the back of Jasper's Volvo with Emmett.

Jaspers pov We drove in silence for a moment, before I couldn't take it anymore. "You could have text me, about that little plan of yours Alice" I grumbled angrily, Alice looked at me in surprise "oh, well, um sorry Jasper, but I didn't think you would agree with it." I scoffed "of course I wouldn't it involved risking my girlfriend's _**life**_," Alice smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek "sorry baby, but it'll all be worth it in the end." I rolled my eye's "another one of those gut feelings" I asked, Alice smiled "have I ever been wrong before." I shrugged, because Alice was rarely wrong about these things.

Ryan's pov I shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, I was extremely aware of Abby sitting only a foot away, close enough to reach out and stroke her soft, smooth skin. I glanced quickly at her, 'but I can't, I don't want to freak her out again. I don't know why but I have to protect her," I frowned angrily 'dang it why do I feel like this, it's so weird, so annoying, so… new!' "Ryan," Abby's sweet innocent voice echoed through my mind 'why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Abby,'… 'Wait what!' "Ryan" Abby yelled, my head snapped in her direction, "what?"

Abby studied my face, "you were changing expressions so fast I thought you might be going insane" she joked, but I could hear the worried edge in her voice. I smiled sheepishly, "sorry, deep in thought don't worry about it," Abby studied my expression before nodding slowly. We arrived at the mall around five, Jasper stood off to the side looking angry while Emmett just looked bored. Rose and Ali stood looking guilty glancing at Jasper like scolded puppies; I rolled my eyes and looked back at Abby, like always I stopped breathing, she was beautiful… 'I'm completely losing my mind' I thought angrily.

Rosalie's pov I glowered at my best friend, 'this had totally better be worth me losing my car for the day' when Jasper was angry he wasn't very forgiving, except when it came to Alice. I looked at Ryan who was talking animatedly with Edward… 'Wait... Are they smiling?' Jasper, Emmett, and I exchanged a shocked look while Alice just looked smug. Edward turned to Bella and said something; Bella laughed and shock her head. Ryan sent Abby a questioning look obviously asking the same question as Edward, Abby shrugged and Ryan looked at her skeptically before saying something, Abby grimaced and started laughing.

They walked over to us continuing their conversation, Edward and Ryan stopped dead when they saw the looks on our faces. Edward looked at us questioningly, "what" he asked defensively. "What's so funny" Alice asked curiously, Abby smirked at Ryan who smirked back "nothing" they answered in union. "Aww how cute" Emmett cooed mockingly, Ryan opened his mouth angrily but someone beat him to the punch. "Cram it, Emmett" Abby growled angrily, everyone looked at her shocked by her rude remark.

Ryan let out a low whistle, "wow Abby, I'm shocked yet I'm impressed, didn't know you had it in you." Abby smirked "there's a lot you don't know about me," she walked away Bella following close behind, trying not to laugh at Emmett who looked completely lost. Ryan watched her go; the look in his eyes was completely unexpected and completely shocking, because Ryan had never looked at a girl like this before, like he wanted her. I nudged Alice and nodded at Ryan, Alice looked elated when she took in his expression. "And operation 'hookup' begins" Alice murmured so only Jasper, Emmett, and I could hear.

Abby's pov We walked into the mall and Bella and I stopped dead in our tracks, the mall was huge at least seven floors high with four glass elevators in sight a water fountain stood in our view. The only problem, I was burning up, I didn't want to take off my hoddie though. Not in front of all these people, around the house sure, but not in public. "Hey Abby, you okay" I looked up to see Ryan looking at me with concern, he reached out to me but froze and pulled his hand back, guilt immediately swept threw me. "Sorry," he mumbled, I smiled slightly "it's not your fault," Ryan's face hardened "I know." I placed a slightly trembling hand on his arm "I'm fine Ryan" I said willing my voice not to give away the slight panic that was coursing through me.

Ryan looked taken a back at first then smiled a little "your one strange girl Abby," I smirked "not strange just different, you'll get use to it" I turned and walked away. "Abby, Bella you two have got to be burning up take off those sweaters you'll dehydrate" Alice ordered looking at the hoodies that covered our torso's. Bella looked at me sending me a 'what we should do' look, "Seriously guys we don't want you passing out on us" Rosalie said concern laced into her voice. I sighed and looked at Bella, I nodded and she grimaced, Bella hesitantly grabbed the bottom of her hoodie. I followed suit I looked at the others, they looked confused by our hesitant movements, "you do have shirts on underneath that, don't you?"

Edward's pov I glared at Emmett for saying something so crude about my Bella… Wait, _**MY**_ Bella since when was she _**MINE**_? Bella glared sharply at Emmett before pulling off her red hoodie. I stopped breathing Bella looked… well the only word to describe it was…HOTT. Her silky brown curls rest lightly on her shoulders, I glanced at Ryan to see him looking at Abby the same way I was looking at Bella. As if trying to memorize all of her, I sighed and looked at Bella 'What are these girls doing to us'.

We walked over to the fountain and Bella and Abby leaned against it, "so… where to first" Abby asked cocking her head to the side. "Umm how about-" "dress shopping" Alice and Rosalie squealed in union, Abby and Bella groaned before Rosalie grabbed Bella's wrist and dragged her into 'Diva's dress shop', literally. Bella struggled fruitlessly to pull out of Rosalie's iron grip, while Alice skipped joyfully in circles around a resigned Abby, again literally. Me and the guys grimaced and began backing away slowly, Rosalie stuck her head out of the store and glared at us "and just where do you think your going, get in here before I come out there and drag you in here kicking and screaming." We knew Rosalie enough to take the threat seriously, so we all sighed dejectedly and walked glumly into 'Diva's dress shop.'

Emmett, Jasper, Ryan, and I sat on a couch outside the dressing rooms. "She's your girlfriend you should learn to be a man and stand up to her" Ryan grumbled, Emmett looked at him as if he were crazy "she's your sister, you be the man." Jasper chuckled "afraid of your girlfriend's wrath Emmett" Jasper teased, Emmett didn't look ashamed "Hell yeah." "Okay, I'm ready," Rosalie called from her changing room; she came out in a short red mid-thigh length dress with spaghetti straps. Ryan looked at his sister for a moment then Emmett before sighing angrily "thanks a lot Sis, now I'm going to grow up with severe mental scars."

Rosalie looked offended "What this dress is cute," Ryan, sighed "so cute that Emmett looks like he wants to rip it off you." Rosalie and Emmett blushed visibly, Alice skipped happily out in a black strapless dress with the sides cut out revealing her slim waist, it ended at her knees. Alice twirled "So, what do you think," Jasper swallowed hard, I groaned "don't even think about it Jasper that's my little sister" I growled at my second best friend. Jasper looked at me apologetically "she makes it hard not to when she's wearing that." Alice giggled and gave Jasper a chaste kiss, "sorry, I'll change" I could have sworn I heard Jasper mumble "don't be" under his breath, but when I looked at him he was looking at Abby and Bella's rooms curiously.

"Abby, Bella, get out here" Rose called; Alice came back out seconds later in her jeans and t-shirt. "Don't make us drag you two out of there," Alice threatened, Bella scoffed "I'm not wearing this," Alice pushed through the curtain into the dressing rooms. About three seconds later they heard I scream, Alice was dragging Bella by the waist out of the dressing room. Bella was wearing a midnight blue satin dress that came too her mid-thighs with black strap heels, my breath caught in my throat she was beautiful. Bella was blushing deeply as Alice set her down, Emmett whistled "nice, hey Rose did you pick that dress out for her?"

Rosalie grinned "of course, and Ali picked out the shoes and accessories," Emmett nodded "looks good." "What do you think Edward," Alice asked with a smirk, I shrugged "looks nice" Bella shuffled her feet looking disappointed. Alice glared at me giving me a look that said she knew what I was really thinking, I sighed defeated before smiling crookedly at Bella "you look beautiful Bella." Everyone looked at me in shock, Alice clearly thought I'd ignore the look she sent me, but after seeing how upset Bella had been with my comment how could I resist cheering her up. Rosalie to ease the uncomfortable silence went to fetch Abby who was wearing a black dress similar to Rose's, she looked amazing as Ryan didn't hesitate to tell her making her blush bright red. We all looked at Ryan shocked, he just shrugged unabashed.

Ryan's pov After the girls changed we quickly put our plan into action Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stealing the girls credit cards while I paid for their dress's with our credit cards. "Ryan catch," Edward tossed me Abby's credit card, which I quickly slipped into my back pocket I had just finished paying for the dresses and surprisingly Abby and Bella were less then happy. "Dammit Ryan, give me my credit card," Abby growled threateningly, Ryan arched an elegant eyebrow at her words. He glanced at his friends and siblings, no one was paying attention, he leaned closer his lips close to her ear "make me," he whispered smirking. Abby shivered at his words making him smirk smugly, "that's right you can't do anything about it," he teased looking even more smug.

Abby's pov He had me; there was nothing I could do, …or was there? I smirked inwardly, as the perfect plan formed itself in my mind, "Ryan," I breathed in a somewhat seductive voice. His smirk faltered and slipped into a look of confusion, interest, and… he was blushing? A devilish smile played onto my lips, 'this is going to be fun' I thought grinning inwardly, I pouted, "why did you have to go and take my credit card, that wasn't very nice," "I-he-you-um um-I," he mumbled incoherently.

I cheered inwardly knowing I'd won, "can I _please_ have my credit card back Ryan," I begged softly, Ryan quickly shoved his hand in his back pocket retrieving my card and gave it to me. I grinned, "Thanks Ryan," I said in my normal tone, "what the hall was that Abby," Ryan demanded in a gasp. "I got my card back" I said grinning cheekily, Ryan scoffed "yeah, I understand that your cruel, but why the hell did you have to be _that_ cruel," I looked at him curiously "what do you mean," "Abby you were running your hands all over his chest, that's pretty cruel" Emmett said looking at me as if seeing me for the first time. I starred at him in shock "I-I was," I asked not quite believing him, I looked at Ryan who looked shocked and somewhat red, "really," I asked, Ryan nodded tensely his whole body seemed to be tensely. "I'm sorry," I murmured trying not to laugh at the look on Ryan's face, he glared at me before smirking, "you think this is funny do you."

I stopped laughing as the tone in his voice shifted, I really didn't like the new tone, and I looked at the look on his face and immediately paled. "Don't even think about it Hale," I warned tensely, he smirked "and if I do?" I ran out of the store Ryan close at my heels, both of us ignoring Alice, Edwards, and Bella's calls for us to stop. Ryan caught me around the waist and I squealed in shock, he spun me around pulling me to his chest, "now," he murmured brushing his lips along my jaw to my ear, "are you going to apologize," he asked in a seductive voice. I gasped as he kissed my ear, "Ryan," I squealed slapping his chest playfully, "apologize," he demanded with a smirk. I sighed in defeat "you win, I'm sorry," he smirked "damn right I win."

We laughed and turned around to see Alice, Bella, and Edward staring at us in shock while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie looked confused. Then it hit us, I hadn't panicked when Ryan grabbed me, and I wasn't panicking with his hand on my lower back. Ryan looked at me curiously, "does this mean you trust me," he asked, I grinned and jumped on him "yep," he chuckled and hugged me back, "will someone tell me what the hell just happened," Emmett demanded, frightening passing shoppers. Ryan and I laughed "let's tell them over some chillers I'm craving coffee," I grinned rubbing my stomach, Ryan chuckled "let's head to Gloria Jeans then," I squealed happily before taking off Ryan close at my heels laughing at my childish antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: so sorry i didn't update sooner i was having writers block, well anyways How'd you like it! and no sadly Ryan and Abby aren't dating, it's just friendly flirting right now BUT don't give up hope yet we know Ryan has a tiny crush on Abby-**

**Ryan: -blushs- DO NOT!**

**Abby: -scoffs-** **FINE, i'll leave then!**

**Ryan: NO -kidnapps Abby-**

**Abby: HELP**

**Author: ...Well THAT was unexpected.**

**Edward & Bella: Well...um...Please Review?**

**Author: -sighs- i hate my job, RYAN BRING HER BACK WE NEED HER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ryan: -far away- NEVER! MWAHAA**

**Edward: -sighs- He's finally cracked.**

**Bella: -pick's up an empty candy bag- No someone gave him skittles!**

**Edward & Bella: -look at Author accussingly-**

**Author: -nervously- Um help?**

**Edward & Bella: ANGEL!**

**Author: -runs screaming-**


	7. Protective new family

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!_**

Hey everybody sorry i didn't update sooner, my parents took my labtop and i only just got it back, so please don't be upset and please review!!!!! be kind or not whatever floats your boat!

**School crush meets True love**

**Chapter six: Protective new family**

Abby I giggled as I walked over to the table with my white chocolate chiller, Ryan immediately pulled me into the booth next to him his arm wrapped protectively around my waist as a group of boys eyed me hungrily. I shivered in disgust cowering closer to him, Edward, Bella, and Alice sent them murderous glares making them leave in a rush.

"Okay, what was that about, and are you two an item now or something" Emmet asked bluntly, I blushed ten shades of red as Ryan removed his arm smirking at my red face. "No, but thanks for embarrassing my friendEmmet," Ryan pretended to scowl at him, Emmet looked at Ryan in confusion "When did Ryan stop being a jerk," he asked the group at large making us all laugh loudly.

Ryan's scowl quickly became real, "idiots," he grumbled. I laughed inwardly at the look on Ryan's face as I gave him a teary hurt look, "No, Abby not you them, I… are you _laughing_ at me!"

I couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing again, "You… you should see your _face,_" Ryan growled at me playfully, "Abby." I paled at the mockingly innocent tone in his voice, I laughed as he began tickling me viciously "ALICE, BELLA, ROSE, HELP!" Rose yawned and rested against Emmet, "nope, sorry to comfy, maybe later." Alice pretended to be asleep in Jaspers arms, and Bella turned to talk to Edward with a small smile on her face. "TR-TRAITORS," I accused between laughs, Ryan laughed as in squirmed trying to get away.

Bella I was smiling as Edward stood up and asked if I wanted to go for a walk around the mall. "Sure," I stood taking Edwards hand without a second thought, I half expect him to drop my hand and look at me funny. But he held my hand tightly in his, he obviously had no intension of letting go. He turned to give me a breathtaking crooked smile. He squeezed my hand pulling me through a crowd of people, glaring at any boy that looked at me.

'Is he _jealous_,' the thought made me giggle, Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him. He stopped in front of a beautiful water fountain, he looked at me tilting his head slightly, "there you go again," he murmured softly. I tilted my head in confusion, some hair falling in my face, my breath hitched as he brushed it out of my face. "How about I explain," he chuckled, I nodded gratefully, he pulled me over to the fountain and we sat down on a bench.

He looked deeply into my eyes, "in all honesty, Alice wasn't lying when she said Ryan and I were… players," he seemed to struggle with that word, "my mother would be disappointed," he murmured more to himself then me. "But don't you think she's figured it out by now, I mean a new girl almost every week," I blushed as I realized how rude that most have sounded.

Edward looked at me sadly, "my mom's dead," I gasped, "oh my god Edward I'm _so _sorry!" Edward nodded "I was adopted by the Cullen's when I was eight Ryan was adopted by the Hale's the year after, we're in the same boat we quickly became best friend's."

"And I guess you could say we kind of grew bitter about everybody always giving us that sympathetic 'poor thing' look" Edward's voice grew scathing, he looked at me and shame quickly covered his face, "sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper, but we never asked anyone to feel sorry for us, we're happy with our new families," he explained.

I nodded "sorry if I upset you," Edward laughed, "on the contrary when ever I'm around you and you smile, I instantly feel happier, light headed even, it's like a drug being around you, it's addicting" I blushed again. Edward smiled brushing his fingers over my cheek, "your beautiful when you blush Bella," his face was serious now.

I felt like crawling under a rock as my face turned into a tomato, "stop it," I mumbled embarrassed turning away. "Bella," his voice was hesitant, I turned to him as the blush faded away. "Yes," I asked curiously, his head was bent but I could still recognize the slight blush on his face, he was absolutely adorable when he blushed.

"Would… would you like to go to a movie…with me," he added the last part quickly as if I hadn't understood his question. I blushed again, "um…" he tried to hide his hopeful expression but I saw it and smiled. "I'm not sure…" I murmured watching his expression closely, his face fell slightly at my words, "if I can say no to that," I finished smiling as his expression lifted.

He smirked at me, "you are diabolical," he chuckled, I smiled, "I never claimed to be an angel." He frowned slightly "you look like one," he noted, making me blush slightly. I was faintly aware of him coming closer that is until his lips touched mine.

Edwards lips were soft as they moved slowly against mine, making my head spin like a hurricane. Sure, I've kissed plenty of boys before, but nothing compared to this. Edward shifted slightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting him closer, Edward smiled pulling me closer as well.

Someone cleared his or her throat, Edward froze and we broke apart. "Edward you dog," Emmet teased making Edward blush visibly, "Oh My God, he's blushing, aw that's so cute" Alice squealed. "Shut Up midget," Edward growled, Alice huffed indignantly "I AM NOT A MIDGET," she stomped her foot childishly.

I laughed at the irony as Edward stood up towering over her. Alice grabbed his arm "sit down, I'm not done lecturing you yet," Alice waged her finger at him sternly. Edward groaned and sat down. Alice stood in front of us tapping her foot, "how could you just walk off and disappear on us, we were so worried, both of you are in _so_ much trouble right now" Edward and I hung our heads "sorry Alice," we chorused. Edward and I glanced at each other hiding our smiles, we knew it had been worth getting lectured over.

"What are you two smirking about, this is not funny, and this is serious," Alice huffed, "hey Alice, your not going to ground us are you, we have a date tomorrow" Edward asked indifferently, the scowl that had formed at the beginning of his question was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

She squealed and hugged me tightly, "of course not, but now we so have to shop for an outfit for your date Bella." "Wait," Emmet glanced at Abby "weren't you going to tell us what happened with Abby. Abby nodded "okay, fine, but my story doesn't have a happy ending," she warned Edward, Alice, Ryan, and I glared in different directions and Ryan slipped a protective arm around Abby's shoulders.

Abby told the story up to the point where Kevin entered, she started trembling and her voice cracked, Ryan lead her over to the bench and Edward and I scooted apart pulling her between us. I put a comforting arm around her while Edward rubbed soothing circles on her back attempting to calm her down. She didn't jerk away, she obviously trusted him now, Edward seemed as happy about it as I did. Ryan finished telling the story and we watched as Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper's faces became hard and cold.

"I'll _kill_ him," Emmet growled clenching his fist, "How could anyone hurt Abby, she's so nice," Rosalie demanded, "Emmet do you still have those steel baseball bats," Jasper asked indifferently, but we knew the violent intentions behind his innocent question. "Jasper," Alice chastised his violent thoughts sternly, "what, my friends are my family, and Abby's a friend, therefore, she's family."

"And I'm very protective of my family." Abby surprised everyone by hugging Jasper, "thanks Jasper." Jasper looked shocked "isn't she supposed to be freaking out," Ryan laughed, "I guess this means she trusts you," Jasper chuckled and hugged her back. Emmet pretended to pout, "aw, I'm hurt Abbs, you don't trust me," Abby laughed and hugged him too. And for good measure she hugged Rosalie and Alice as well, "wow, that was a little overwhelming right there, I think I surprised even myself," Abby laughed.

We walked around the mall for a while talking about little things like family and friends that we had, the ones we liked and the ones we just wanted to strangle. (**A.N. my little sister really makes me feel like screaming sometimes.**) "Hey, Edward, Ryan," three boys ran up to us, "oh, hey guys" Ryan and Edward looked slightly annoyed. "So who are your friends," a blond boy with a round child-like face grinned at Abby and I, well at least we knew why they looked annoyed.

"Abby, Bella, This is Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, and Logan Johnson" 'Cheney? So this is that guy Angela likes,' "There just friends from school," Mike glared at Ryan, before turning to Abby, "so are you new here?" Abby frowned not liking how close he was "obviously," Mike frowned slightly digesting her tone, "hey, don't be like that babe," he touched her arm and it happened in a second.

Abby screamed slapping him _hard _across the face and took of a terrified expression on her face. "Abby," Ryan yelled taking off after her, "you _idiot_" Edward yelled, "keep your fucking hands to your self," Edwards expression was frightening, as he grabbed the front of Mike's shirt, "if you _ever_ touch Abby _or_ Bella again, I'll _personally _hand deliver you to hell." We all starred at Edward in shock as he smashed his fist into Mike's face, he let Mike fall to the floor, and turned his back on him as if he didn't exist.

"Come on, let's help Ryan find Abby," his voice was as hard as his expression. "Edward, what happened," Ben asked confused, "no time to explain, are you two going to help us or not." Logan and Ben looked at each other before nodding at Edward, we took off in the direction that Abby and Ryan left in.

Abby I ran, that's all I could do, he was much to close. I stumbled as I ran, my tears blurring my vision. He'd catch me if I didn't keep running, he'd catch me and he'd hurt me. I turned the corner and a strong arm wrapped around my waist, it felt familiar, but I still struggled. The tears coming faster, and I cried harder, and thrashed around in his arms.

Ryan She struggled and cried as I grabbed her around the waist, she was terrified, I'm going to kill Newton later. I spun her around and crushed her to me chest, hugging her tightly. When she realized it was me her crying turned into soft whimpers and sniffing. She buried her face in my shirt as I lead her over to a bench, she curled up next to me, refusing to let me go.

I was definitely going to kill Mike later, I just hoped he tried to run. I smiled grimly at my violent thoughts toward my former friend, I could tell by the look on Mike's face that his thoughts about Abby were purely sexual, Mike was definitely sick.

Abby's steady breathing told me she had fallen asleep, but I didn't let her go, I didn't want to. It was crazy, I had only met this girl a few hours ago and already she had me head over heels for her. It was insane, but I promised myself I wouldn't let _anyone _hurt her ever again.

"Ryan," I looked up to see our friends running towards us, Logan and Ben were with them, but Mike wasn't. I pulled Abby into my arms, her grip on my shirt tightened in response. I stood and walked slowly over to the others, "she's asleep," I explained seeing their worried expressions. Bella sighed in relief, before freezing, "wait…she's what," Bella's expression was surprised, "asleep," I said slowly and clearly.

"How," Bella asked confused, "she fell asleep after I caught her," I explained. Abby looked at me in wonder, I shifted uncomfortably "what?" Bella blinked "it normally takes hours to calm her down and at least three of us to do it." I blinked "she calmed down the moment I caught her," I repeated, not knowing what else to say. Abby shifted in my arms "Ryan," I jumped almost dropping her, we looked at her shocked.

Her eyes were still closed, but her brow was furrowed and her nose was crinkled, she was adorable, her expression cleared into a peacefully smile "Ryan," she mumbled burring her face in my chest still asleep. Edward and I looked at each other in shock, I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

I looked up and Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were glaring at Emmet, Jasper, Logan, and Ben who looked like they were trying not to laugh, Edward just rolled his eyes at them. I shrugged and walked away not caring what they thought, I walked out to the car Edward and Bella close behind. I shifted Abby in my arms and opened the door to the backseat sliding in with Abby and pulling the keys out of my pocket, "you drive Edward," I handed him the keys.

He took them with a surprised look on his face, I knew why. Edward and I normally fought over which of us got to drive, neither of us ever handed the keys over willingly, but I didn't want to let Abby go yet. Abby shifted in my arms squirming slightly, while she tried to get comfortable, her face ended up buried in my neck her arms wrapped around my neck.

I chuckled softly brushing her hair back, "Ryan," she mumbled again. I felt strangely light headed, and happy as she said my name in her sleep. I glanced at Edward and Bella, they were studiously ignoring us, Edward had Bella's hand in his and occasionally brought it up to his lips, like they'd been together forever, we'd only known these girls for a day and already we were putty in their hands, it was truly wild.

It took me a few minutes to realize that Bella had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder, "Edward-" "hold on," he cut me off quietly, Bella shifted slightly and sighed contently, "yes?" I could have smiled if I hadn't been already, I sighed, "what are these girls doing to us," I asked looking down at Abby. Edward shook his head, "I don't know but I'm not fighting it," I chuckled softly, "me neither."

Alice I smiled smugly as we drove behind Edward, Bella had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder, something he normally didn't allow, and Ryan still hadn't released Abby since he'd chased her down. Rose and Jasper were amazed and somewhat confused, but I had known the moment Abby had insulted Ryan that he'd fallen for her. No one had ever spoken to him like that and that, plus her punching him in the parking lot, is what got him interested.

"I wonder when Ryan is going to ask Abby out, I mean Edward's already asked Bella out," I murmured absently. Jasper smirked "he'll probably ask her soon, I mean Ryan is a fairly possessive guy, he won't want any other guy near her." Alice smirked at him "hmm, that possessive attitude seems to be a family trait," Jasper smirked back "even if he was adopted, he's still a Hale."

Abby I shifted slightly, I was completely comfortable, but where was I? I yawned, covering my mouth and stretching. "Abby," a familiar voiced asked, "hmm," I mumbled. "Guys, she's awake," I rubbed my eyes and looked up into Ryan's face, "what happened," I mumbled. Ryan frowned "Mike tried to touch you and you had a panic attack," I winced remembering the creepy blond boy, "jerk," I mumbled before yawning again.

Ryan chuckled and mussed my hair, "are you feeling better," a female voice asked. I turned to see Rosalie standing in the doorway, "I'm okay Rose," Rosalie pursed her lips and looked at me skeptically, "promise," I insisted. Rosalie nodded slowly, "alright, I'll buy it for now," I smiled weakly at her, and she frowned. "Give her time to rest Rose, go tell the others she's awake," Ryan chuckled, Rosalie nodded, "okay."

I watched Rosalie leave, before turning back to Ryan, he way watching me intently. I smiled as he slowly moved to sit next to me, "Ryan," I asked hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows to show he was listening, "why…why did you look angry when Mike asked who I was," I asked nervously.

Ryan winced slightly, "you saw that did you," I nodded patiently. Ryan looked at me for a moment, "because… because I did… I didn't like the way he was looking at you," I tilted my head curiously. Ryan reached over and lightly touched my face, I couldn't breathe, "Abby I… I really… oh my god, I can't even say it," Ryan laughed slightly.

"Ryan, what is it," the curiosity was eating at me, Ryan looked me straight in the eye, "I really like you Abby," he said softly, "I want you to be my girlfriend." I couldn't breath for a moment "what," I was breathless, Ryan looked embarrassed for a moment "I want you to be my girlfriend," he was so cute when he blushed, but I had just met him. "Ryan-" "Please, you don't have to answer right away, but think about it," Ryan's forehead was resting on my shoulder, as he spoke his lips brushed against the bare skin of my shoulder.

This was driving me _insane_ why wouldn't he let me talk, "Ryan-" "I promise I won't hurt you, I'm putting my days as a player _permanently _behind me even if you say no," he promised. I couldn't help but smile at that "Ryan-" "and I swear I'll still be your friend even if we end up breaking up, that is unless you don't want to me to be, but I'd rather have you as a friend then not at all," I was really getting annoyed now, "Ryan-" "and-" "RYAN," Ryan looked up in surprise, I laughed at his expression.

"I know this sounds corny, but just shut up and kiss me," Ryan smiled and laughed, before pulling me close and kissing me softly. His lips moved torturously slowly against mine, "you know what this means right," he mumbled against my lips, "no," I gasped breathlessly. He held me closer and tighter "your _mine_," he growled playfully, I laughed lightly "as long as _your_ only _mine_," he smirk and kissed my nose "now _that's_ a given, those airheads at school were starting to bug me anyway."

"Ryan? Abby?" we looked up to see our friends watching us, I blushed as Ryan pulled me closer looking indifferent. "You know knocking was invented for a reason," Ryan seemed angrier at their interruption then embarrassed, Emmet smirked "so was a lock." Ryan glared at him balefully, "Emmet, do you know why insects are called bugs," Emmet looked at him curiously "no," "because their _annoying_!"

Emmet glared at him, smart enough to know where this was going, "oh ha ha very clever Ryan," I giggled "I thought so." Emmet glared at me "what a lovely couple," he mocked sarcastically. I laughed and kissed Ryan lightly on the lips, "okay time for the annoying bugs to leave Ryan said, shooing our friends out of the room.

He locked the door and turned to smile wickedly at me, I giggled and motioned for him to come back, he smirked and moved swiftly back to the couch crushing my lips with his. He kissed me hungrily but not in a way to make me nervous, he ran his tongue over my lips asking for entrance, I timidly allowed it. This was new to me, I'd kissed boys before, but never like this.

I focused on breathing as his tongue explored my mouth, the kiss was amazing, he tasted sweet my head was spinning. And I barely registered the fact that I was now on my back as I pulled him down on top of me his mouth me to my neck. "Ryan," I gasped in a soft moan, this seemed to excite him as he nipped and kissed at my neck. "_Mine,_" he growled nipping at a sensitive spot on my neck.

The slight pain woke me up, "Ryan," I said trying to push him off me. He growled holding me closer and tighter, "Ryan, please stop," I said pushing harder, "your hurting me." Ryan froze and pulled away looking ashamed, "I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to I swear." I sat up but cuddled close to him "I know you didn't," Ryan put his arm around me and held me close. We sat in a comfortable silence until my phone vibrated, I looked down at the number and groaned "great," I pushed 'talk' and put the phone to my ear. "Hello," "Abby, hey!" the familiar voice cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-who's calling Abby? an old friend? a stalker? Charlie? her mom? someone other then who i already mentioned? Have i annoyed you yet? Find out next chapter, if i've annoyed anyone i may have bruises from being beaten! **WHO'S YOUR FAV. CHARACTER RIGHT NOW, AND PLEASE TELL ME WHY, JUST CURIOUS!**

**Ryan- **SOMEONE SLAP ANGEL!

**Abby-** Ryan be nice!

**Angel-** Yeah or i'll have Abby dump you or beat you up! MWA HAHAHA

**Ryan- **umm help?

**Angel- **What i was kinding! sigh Edward and Bella are making out again, GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!

**Edward & Bella-** HEY!


	8. Another Authors Note

Hey, it's Angel!

Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm working on a new chapter as we speak! The reason I haven't been updating lately is my new story 'Twisted Games'. In this story the Cullen's, Bella, and the Pack (werewolves) find out that there world is being twisted to the will of a Powerful Vampire, He's decided to play a game with them and give back their freedom, and… Bella's little sister! Okay sorry for going all spokesperson on you but I'm really into this story, I'll update soon don't worry but I might update sooner if you send me some idea's!

Love you all,

Angel


	9. I've Never! Part I

School crush meets True love

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Twilight!**

I'm sorry i haven't updated in soooo long my parents took my labtop right after my last update, and didn't give it back until a week ago. i know what your thinking Well WHY didn't you update THEN! Well unfortunately, i hit a writers block and i'm ashamed to say i thought about discontinueing the story BUT after thinking about it i decided to ask YOU the audience if you wanted me to continue with it, if no one cares about the story then i'll discontinue it later after a couple more chapters i wont write if no ones reading it, cause lets be honest whats the point, i don't want to discontinue it though because i love this story! but if no one likes it i 'll just keep it on my computer! Until then READ AND REVIEW!

**School crush meets True love**

Chapter Seven: I've Never-Part I

**(Abby's pov) **"Hey Kendra, what's up," I mumbled bored with her already, leaning back I rested my head against Ryan's chest I was keenly aware of his rock hard abs against my back and- no, bad Abby, bad thoughts! I felt the heat rushing to my face and let my hair flow over my shoulders to cover it. "_Not much Will misses you, he won't shut up I mean Danny and I never get a second of peace about it- hey, here's Will now_." I smiled at the thought of my old friends, "_Abby!_" the voice on the other end was husky and excited, "Hey Will," I felt Ryan tensed and a growl rumble in his chest.

I turned in his arms resting my head on his shoulder "I want you to meet someone Will," I said hesitantly giving Ryan a warning look, "_Who? A girl I hope_," I laughed "no, at least I hope he's not a girl," Will sighed dramatically "_who is it_." I grinned "my boyfriend, Ryan Hale," Will huffed as I put the phone on speaker so Ryan could say hi, "_how dare he take my girl away from me_," Ryan glared at the phone in my hand as I laughed. "One second let me get Bella," I ran to the door and unlocked it quickly Ryan following close behind, "Bella! Bella, guess who's on the phone!" I saw her downstairs in Edward's lap talking to the others, "who" she asked curiously, "_Hey Bells,_" Will called through the phone, "Will!" Bella squealed jumping up, Will chuckled "_How are my two favorite chicks doing?_"

Edward glared at the phone while Bella and I giggled. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were starring at us in disbelief, "fine how about you?" "_Bored, but apparently I'm moving to… what was it Corks, oh no I'm sorry Forks, Washington,_" Bella and I screamed happily, "Will that's great" I laughed as Bella danced happily around me. "_Yep, I'll see ya soon babe, oh and be sure to tell Ryan I'm your COUSIN so he doesn't get the wrong idea,_" I could just picture him smirking as he said that, Ryan glared at me and I smiled innocently back.

"Hey, hows your brother doing," I asked turning my back on Ryan's glare, a second later I felt his arms slide around my waist. "_Matt, he's fine, he misses you guys too,_" I closed my eyes as Ryan buried his face in my neck, "_Well I should be going, stay out of trouble,_" "I will," I promised, Will laughed "_I don't believe you, keep her out of trouble Ryan,_" Will ordered, Ryan laughed "That'll be a challenge," I glared at him, "Bye Will," I growled angrily, "Bye Will," Bella cheered, Will chuckled, "_See ya soon girls._"

"Your _cousin_?" Ryan's voice was calm but slightly irritated, I grinned up at him, "Yep." Ryan glared at me, "thanks for telling me sooner." I giggled "sorry, I wanted to see what you would do," Ryan rolled his eyes "I would've killed him, happy?" I smiled "ecstatic," I giggled as Ryan kissed my neck, "your evil, you realize that right," Ryan mumbled against my neck. I trembled at the sensation shooting through my veins, I leaned my head against his shoulder exposing more of my neck to him, he quickly attacked the new skin smirking as I shivered happily. "It's been mentioned a few times," I grinned cheekily wriggling out of his arms and jumping onto the couch next to Rose using her as a shield stinking my tongue out at him playfully over her shoulder before hiding again.

Bella laughed curling up in Edwards lap again, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "Um… so… have any ideas on what we could do," Jasper asked boredly, Emmett frowned at me "Abby, could give me my girlfriend back," he suggested. I laughed and hugged Rose "no way, you can't have my best friend". Rose smiled at me, "Well you heard her Em you can't have me back sorry" Emmett sighed before grinning evilly at us. Rose and I jumped up and took off with Emmett on our heels, the others laughed and watched as Emmett chased us around the room.

He finally caught up when we tried running around Edwards piano, much to his dismay, "Be careful over there don't touch my piano, NO Emmett _BE CAREFUL_," Emmett caught me around the waist and Rose as well. He tossed Rose up onto his shoulder and tucked me under his other arm. Rose and I whined and complained as he carried us back to the couch. "I believe this is yours," Emmett smirked dropping me into Ryan's lap and sitting down next to him with Rose pouting in his lap. Ryan laughed and kissed my cheek as I sat up and pouted with Rose. "Aw don't be sore losers girls, I would've caught you, no matter what," Emmett bragged smugly. "Next time we lock him in a closet," I grumbled bitterly, "or push him down the stairs" Rose mumbled moodily eyeing Emmett critically. We all starred at her in shock, "What… oh come on, I was kidding… mostly" I burst out laughing at Emmett's wary expression.

"So, what should we do?" Jasper asked again eyeing his sister nervously, "oh, oh, oh, I know" Alice grinned bouncing in Jaspers lap much to his 'discomfort' (A.N. if you don't know what I mean send me a message and I'll tell you) Jasper forced a smile, "what's your idea Ali." "Well, I heard about this drinking game called 'I've Never', but Instead of alcohol we could use something else we have Kool-Aid we can use that" Alice paused and looked at everyone's faces "well I thought it'd be fun" she mumbled sadly. "No, it's a great idea, I'm in" Bella smiled at Alice's wide grinned, "me too" Jasper chuckled kissing her cheek. "Well if Bells is in then so am I," I smiled at the excited smile on Alice face, "count me in then," Rose nodded. "Then I guess we're all in" Ryan announced, " Hey Alice, do you want to go get the Kool-aid." Jasper threw a grateful look at him, as Alice bounced into the kitchen, Ryan nodded in return.

"Okay, lets play in my room I have a few bean bag chairs we can use" Emmett said leading the way, Bella took two glasses from Alice and handed them to me until each of us had two glasses. Jasper took Alice's so she could carry the kool-aid, Alice smiled gratefully at him, he kissed her cheek in return. We reached Emmett's room and he pulled out four bean bags, he paused and thought for a moment before tossing them down and organizing them in a circle "um Em-" "shush" Rose immediately closed her mouth. Emmett left a gap between each of the bean bags, he paused for a minute debating something "Hey Edward follow me" Edward nodded and followed his brother out of the room, we all stared at each other in silence as we waited _"Hey Jazz, Ry, come here" _Edward called from down stairs Jasper and Ryan looked at each other curiously before shrugging and going down stairs.

(**Normal P.O.V.**)"What do you think they're doing?" Rose asked curiously, "Getting couch cushions" Jasper answered tossing one down in an open space between two bean bags and sitting down on it, Abby laughed at his smug smile "good for you are you waiting for an applause." He frowned at her pulling her into a bean bag next to him "that was mean Ryan control your evil girlfriend," Abby laughed "hey, I never claimed to be an angel" Ryan sat down on her other side laughing as Abby and Jasper bickered like siblings, "nerd"

"brat"

"dork"

"midget"

"Hey, just because _your_ freakishly tall doesn't mean _I'm_ a midget"

"…midget"

"Godzilla"

"Psycho"

"Emo"

"Hey, I'm not EMO"

"Your way too quiet and antisocial, your EMO"

Ryan chuckled "hey guys,"

"that's not emo stupid,"

"I'm not stupid!"

"well your not smart"

"Why you-"

"GUYS" Ryan yelled, Jasper and Abby looked at him curiously, "Jesus, if I didn't know any better, and thank GOD I know better, I'd say you two were related. Your as bad as Alice and Edward," "Hey!" Jasper and Abby glanced at each other before laughing. Rose glanced at Ryan with a sly grin you've got no choice now Ryan, Jazz already thinks of her as a little sister, now you've got to keep her… so when the wedding?"

Ryan and Abby looked at each other with wide shocked eyes, everyone else burst out laughing, with the exception of Alice who smiled, "who knows it might happen." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Ryan and Abby critically both teens flushed and embarrassed. "Hm, Abby Hale, I've always wanted a sister" Rose mused, "Let's just play the game," Ryan mumbled grabbing the kool-aid and pouring some into each of the eight glasses.

"Okay, here's how it goes each of us will have a turn, we'll go clockwise, but here's an example, lets say I said… 'i've never kissed a younger member of the opposite sex,' and if you HAVE you have to down the WHOLE drink, that's why we have shot glasses, understand?" Everyone nodded and settled into their seats, "First lets all agree to be completely point blank honest in this game because seriously what's the point in playing if we're not." Everyone nodded and agreed before Alice grinned "okay, Edward, you start."

"I've never wanted to play this game," Edward said smiling at Alice's scowl. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Abby, and Bella downed their drink, "Edward that was mean," Bella frowned at the innocent look on his face. "your turn Alice," he smiled at her, "I've never dreamt about Bella" she said smirking when Edward's eyes widened in shock and horror "_ALICE_" he hissed angrily, blushing furiously, "NO WAY" Emmett howled with laughter "we haven't even known these two for a full day… when?!" Edward downed his drink avoiding everyone's shocked and/or amused gaze "earlier before we picked them up."

Emmett, Ryan, and Jasper burst out laughing, "you promised Alice" Edward growled. Alice shrugged "okay Jazz your turn" Jasper shrugged before smirking at Emmett "I've never thought I was pregnant" Emmett's jaw dropped "once, I said that once I was young and stupid"

Flashback

**(JASPERS P.O.V.) I twitched in annoyance as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket glanced down my bare chest (A.N. drool! oh come on you have to admit that the Jasper they chose for the movie is gorgous! So is Emmett, oh god DROOL! Ok im done!) at my pocket "stop calling Dammit" I sighed when it rang again, "what!" "JASPER OH MY GOD ITS AWFUL!" I jumped out of bed in shock "Emmett what happened, is everyone okay, is it Alice IS SHE OKAY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" "I THINK IM PREGNANT!" I froze "……what" "ITS AWFUL" I lowered the phone from my ear and counted to 100 in my head…it didn't work. "Emmett you stupid shit you're a GUY we don't GET pregnant, the girls… EMMETT, ROSE BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!" silence, "gotta go!" "EMMETT!"**

End flashback

(Bella's P.O.V.) We all laughed as Jasper finished the story Emmett sulked and downed his drink, "JERK." "Abby your turn," Jasper said ignoring him. Abby tapped chin thoughtfully "I've never kissed a member of the same sex" "RYAN" Rose yelled in shock, he put his hands up in defense "EXPLAIN" Jasper demanded eyeing his brother nervously. "Edward you explain it happened to you too" "NO WAY" Emmett yelled spying Edwards empty cup, Edward sighed glaring at Ryan, "please just explain," Abby plead looking confused and upset, I knew the feeling. "Okay, it happened at a party we went to last summer it was insane"

Flashback

(RYANS P.O.V.) Edward and I were leaning against the wall talking to some friends, "man that's crazy, your MOM walked in, while you two were…" Edward trailed off suggestively. "Yeah, she started screaming and yelling, then she started crying it was horrible, I was so embarrassed" Greg sighed I scoffed "who wouldn't be", "a sick pervert" Edward offered. We all nodded seriously, "Hey guys what's up" "Hey Felix hey Demetri" they both swayed drunkenly "Edward, Ryan sure you two don't want a drink?" Felix slurred, we watched him sway for a minute before nodded, "yeah, completely sure," "Hey, Hey" Demetri said trying to gain our attention in his drunken state, the two clung like the annoying followers they were they would do anything we said just because we were popular.

"What Demetri," I mumbled boredly Demetri grinned drunkenly at me "Can we talk to you two in the back" I looked at Edward curiously, "um sure," we followed them out completely confused. I looked around nervously, I had a bad feeling about this, only a few people were out here but they all looked to busy to pay attention properly, what if these two tried to stab us or something, they were insane. "What did you two want to talk about" Edward asked uncomfortably, Felix and Demetri looked at each other before Demetri grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward. 'OH FUCK NO, IS HE _KISSING_ ME' I shoved him off me my gag reflex working over time "_WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT," I looked over at Edward who looked completely freaked out, "DUDE THAT'S _SICK _DON'T TOUCH ME" Edward was wiping furiously at his mouth "NEVER AGAIN" he growled. "Lets get out of here Ryan," I nodded and followed leave the two drunken guys behind. (I swear I have nothing against gay one of best friends, cliff, is gay and we go two the mall every time I see him, btw THOSE CAPRIS WERE NOT HIDIOUS, CLIFF! Okay I'm done)

_End flashback_

(Bella's P.O.V.) Emmett and Jasper looked disgusted while Ryan and I shivered in disgust, Rose, Alice, Abby, and I, burst out laughing, Ryan frowned "it's really _not_ funny" Abby tried to stop laughing "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Ryan" Ryan just rolled his eyes "whatever." "Your turn Ryan" Abby smiled apologetically. "I've never been accused of talking in my sleep" Ryan smirked at her, "RYAN, come on" Edward complained downing the drink, Abby and Bella sighed before doing the same. "Rose your turn" Rosalie thought for a moment, "oh, I know, I've never…"

--

**ANGEL-**I had no idea what Rose should ask if you've got any ideas for the next chapter please e-mail me cause i've hit writers block PLEASE SEND IDEAS! and tell me what you think so far to be honest i absolutely LOVE Ryan i know pathetic i'm in love with my own character but hell i've impressed myself he's literally the type of guy you'd fall shamelessly for come on you've gotta love him!


	10. The Innocent and the Tease!

School crush meets True love

**Sorry i haven't updated lately i'm having a bit of an emotional summer but i wanted to update so here you go!! Oh and i have now posted 'Twisted Games' and i will be posting a new story called 'You Gotta Love Fate' It's an EdwardxBella, JacobxOC. Please don't flame it's actually really good so please check them out i'll tell you when i post my other story until then read on!!**

** School crush meets True love**

Chapter Seven: The innocent and The tease!

_(Recap-) Rosalie thought for a moment, "oh, I know, I've never…"_

_**(Ryan's p.o.v-) **_"I've never, and this is mainly out of curiosity between girls I've never seen a guys boner" she shrugged nonchalantly, the guys choked before laughing, Rose huffed angrily "you guys are so immature." She turned and looked around, "hmm so no one has" I saw Abby frowning in confusion and turned to her, "what's up?" She turned to me and tilted her head innocently, "what's a boner?" I choked before blushing embarrassingly, she didn't know what a boner was? I looked at everyone as they tried not to laugh, Abby looked around curiously, "what?

I went to an all girl catholic school I don't know what so funny come on tell me." Emmett laughed "you want the answer," Abby nodded "yes, give it to me" Emmett burst out laughing harder, "what" Abby asked desperately confused, "all I said was give it to me," Alice fell of her bean bag and rolled around laughing on the floor, "alright, that's enough, lets not corrupt my poor girlfriends mind," I said feeling sorry for Abby.

Emmett snorted, "yeah that's your job isn't it, are you going to show her what a boner is Ry," I scowled and threw a pillow at him before standing up and grabbing Abby's hand dragging her out the door "oh come on don't leave" the last thing we heard before walking out the front door was Alice yelling at Emmett for ruining her game.

_**(Abby's p.o.v-) **_"Ryan where are we going we can't stay out to late Charlie would kill us!" Ryan chuckled, "calm down Abby, your house is only four blocks away and the park is two blocks away in the same direction, I'll walk you home from the park. Besides," he smiled and his voice became soft, " I want to spend some time with my new girlfriend." I blushed and smiled back at him completely dismissing, but not forgetting the whole boner scenario. Ryan laced his fingers through mine and squeezed gently, his eyes never leaving my face, it didn't seem like we walked very far but a few minutes later we were in the park, Ryan pulled me over to the swings and sat down on one pulling me onto his lap, we swayed gently just sitting there in silence watching shadows dance across the night sky. Wait… night sky? What time is it!

"Ryan-" "shh, just wait, one more minute," I sat silently in his lap for a few more seconds before a star flicked to life like a light bulb. Ryan rested his chin on my shoulder as I watched in aw as stars sprang up all over the sky it was beautiful. "Ryan," I breathed, "they're only half as amazing as you are," he whispered quietly. I turned in his arms tears glistening in my eyes, "Ryan," I leaned up and kissed him gently before tucking my head under his chin revealing in the warmth and comfort. "We should get you home, it's been an hour since- damn it's almost ten it's been two and a half hours," I laughed "oh shit, we are so screwed, Bella's going to kill me," Ryan chuckled "Bella? I'm more concerned about being scolded by the pixie."

I laughed as we ran down the streets, "crap I didn't even think about Alice, we're in deep shit!" "You bet you are," we froze in front of my yard, Charlie was standing on the porch with a worried looking Bella," I flinched at the angry look on Charlie's face, "Uncle-" "it was my fault sir, I wanted to walk her home she said we should drive but I wanted to show her the park," Ryan explained, Charlie frowned looking slightly surprised by Ryan's polite response "it doesn't take two and a half hours to walk home and look at a park." "We watched the stars come out, it was beautiful," I smiled warmly at Ryan who blushed slightly. I looked back at Charlie who was looking at Ryan in amazement, "thank you, Ryan for bringing my Niece home safely."

Ryan nodded, "my pleasure, have a nice night Chief Swan sir," Ryan turned back towards the direction of his house and started walking. "Do you want a lift home," Charlie asked in concern, Ryan shook his head, "I'll be fine," "alright be safe," "Will do sir." Charlie shook his head in amazement as he ushered Bella and me inside. "Amazing, simply amazing" he mumbled, "what's up Uncle Charlie?" I asked curiously, Charlie turned to me and frowned slightly.

"For the last five years Ryan's been one of the rudest and most troubled kids I've ever met just yesterday he called me Chief Jackass and now after spending a day with you he's back to his old self, it's simply amazing." With that Charlie turned and went to bed, Bella shook her head smiling slightly, "good night, Abby," she followed Charlie upstairs and went to bed. I stood staring at the stairs for a moment, "so… I'm not grounded?" silence "cool!" I smiled and went upstairs to bed.

_**Next day**__**-**_ _**(Bella's p.o.v-)**_ Abby and I hung out around the house cleaning until around six in the afternoon. "Bella, time to get ready for your date tonight we've got an hour until he gets here," Abby called sounding excited. "Dammit, Bella Barbie time," I mumbled suddenly feeling very depressed. All in all, it wasn't that bad. I wore a Dark denim jean skirt that reached my mid-thigh with a midnight blue silk shirt that hung loose but complimented my figure all the same with matching blue sandals. After I dressed she applied a little eyeliner and mascara and some strawberry flavored lip-gloss I blushed when she told me it was a 'just-in-case' precaution.

Exactly at seven the doorbell rang loudly. I all but ran to the door and flung it open, I sighed happily when I saw Edward. He on the other hand stood gaping at me. Feeling bold I brushed my fingers lightly over his cheek and gently closed his mouth. "Its not polite to stare at a lady," I said with a teasing smile, as an embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks. I walked past him to his car, unfortunately for me the door was locked. I looked up to see him still standing on the porch starring at the front door with wide eyes. Had I done that, I giggled slightly and cleared my throat loudly. Edward snapped out of it and looked around in confusion.

_**(Edward's p.o.v-)**_ I rang the doorbell at exactly seven p.m. it took forever for the door to open, or was it only a minute? When the door opened my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe anymore. Before me stood a goddess beyond word, she brushed her fingers lightly over my cheeks and shut my mouth. Shit, I probably looked like an idiot. "Its not polite to stare at a lady," she said with a sexy smile, though I'm she it wasn't intended. She was so beautiful, she could make the Greek goddess Aphrodite green with envy… did I honestly just think that? Dear god was that lame. I'm turning into some sort of nerdy romantic sap! Oh well, might as well, I already decided to change what I am for her.

So goodbye playboy hello committed boyfriend er… if she'll take me that is. I heard a soft cough and turned to see her standing next to the car with a raised brow. Dammit, do you want to salvage the rest of the day moron or do you want to stand here gaping like a frikin idiot. I quickly ran to the passenger door and unlocked before opening it for her, and letting her in first. I quickly ran to the other side and got in to embarrassed to even look at her. "Don't worry, I think your cute when your flustered like this, its sort of… sexy," she smiled sincerely and winked at me. I laughed and shook my head, "it's your fault you come out looking like a fallen angel an you expect me to not go brain dead, you are too cruel my friend."

Bella shook her head blushing madly but laughing as well, "hey, I could've been down right _evil _and walked out in something a little less… modest. She said in an innocent tone, my mind immediately flew into the gutter with Bella and I in situations much more-. Curse that irresistible little vixen, she was evil oh she was defiantly evil. "DAMMIT BELLA," I growled, she looked startled for a moment before laughing at my face, "I'm sorry, was that to much, I'm not really used to feeling so comfortable around people, I guess I got a little carried away, I'm sorry," her expression was sincere and she gave me an apologetic look. "You probably think I'm a slut or something," she mumbled softly, I don't think I was supposed to hear it though. I immediately pulled over and glared at her, "Bella, I don't think you're a slut, but I do think you're a little tease who needs to be put in her place," I smirked as her eyes widened and a dark scarlet blush covered her cheeks. I leaned over and pressed my lips against her flaming cheek, "but that'll come later, and I won't forget, oh believe me I won't forget." I pulled away from her and pulled out on the road again.

**Sorry it's so short but i wanted to give you something and i promise the next one will be longer but right now i'm kind of stuck so if anyone has any ideas or tips they would be most helpful, again sorry it took so long!!**


	11. My Girl

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight! -sob-**

**Sorry i didn't update in so long! don't hate me i've been distracted!!!!! And i couldn't find any inspiration to write!!! Sorry!!!!! Heres an update!!!!**

**School crush meets True love**

Chapter eight: My girl!

_**(Abby's p.o.v-)**_ Bella had been gone for about five minutes when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door thinking maybe Bella forgot something, but then again why would she ring the doorbell? I opened the door to find Ryan smiling directly at me. Damn how did I get so lucky.

"Hey beautiful, I thought since Edward and Bella were out on a date and Chief Swan was at work that I'd come keep you company. No funny business I promise," he added seeing me hesitate.

I nodded and let him in.

"I brought over a few movies and thought we could order a pizza, I brought some money," I laughed I couldn't help it I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Ryan froze in shock before responding eagerly. His lips moved hungrily against mine and I was soon pressed against the wall. I ran my fingers threw his hair and pulled him closer.

Ryan ran his thumb over the exposed skin above my shorts. I couldn't stop the moan that followed. It was after all, my 'hot spot.' Ryan took advantage of it and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. I dropped one of my hands to his shoulder as his hand traveled down to my thigh pulling it around his waist.

He ran his fingers lazily over the newly exposed skin on my thigh, drawing lazy patterns as his tongue coaxed mine into a battle for dominance. Oh god, I loved him… wait, I _loved_ him? Well shit I've only known him for a day how the hell did this happen?! I pulled away desperate for that damn thing called air. He moved his lips along my jaw to my neck then down to my shoulder. Damn he was good at this.

Even though he'd stopped his assault on my mouth I still couldn't breathe right.

"Screw it," I gasped pulling his mouth back to mine, he moved back immediately as if he had stopped breathing when he wasn't kissing me.

I melted in his hands as they moved to my hips, and then my butt lifting me up so both my legs wrapped around him, he moved closer so I was pressed tightly against the wall. His hands moving to massage my thighs, while he continued his assault on my mouth.

The moment was interrupted when his phone rang in his pocket. I groaned and pulled away attempting to stand up. Ryan growled and held me tighter, I sighed and pushed him away braking the kiss he moved his lips to my shoulder again making me tremble I stuck my hand in his pant-pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello," I asked breathlessly.

"_Hey Abby, it's Rose, is my brother with you?"_ She asked sounding surprised.

"Uh huh," I answered as Ryan ran his hands over my stomach under my shirt.

"_Oh, well I was going to call you anyway but tell Ryan that Ben and Logan called looking for him."_

"Okay," my breathless answer must have caught her attention.

"_Hey Abby, are you okay?"_ she asked concerned.

"Uh huh," I tried to push Ryan away again, but he buried his face in my neck and growled again.

"_Okay, what was __**that**__? Abby what's going on?"_ Rose demanded.

"Noth-ah" I yelped halfway through the sentence when Ryan decided he didn't like being ignored anymore.

Rose was silent for all of a minute, _"Um, I'll talk to you later Abby, bye."_

I hung up and stared at Ryan in shock, "I was talking to your sister."

"I know."

"YOU BIT ME WHILE I WAS TALKING TO YOUR SISTER!" I half yelled.

Ryan grinned cheekily, "and your point is?"

I blushed furiously, "Ryan she'll probably tell Alice, who'll tell Jasper, or even maybe… oh god she'll tell Emmett and he won't keep his mouth shut so Edward and Bella will hear about it Jesus Ryan I-"

"Abby, Abby, calm down baby," Ryan soothed, kissing my forehead.

"So what if she tells, it'll only show everyone how much I like you…" he paused starring at me intensely, "no, that's not right, it'll show them how much I love you."

My breath caught in my throat at his words, "Ryan," I chocked.

"No, hold on and listen to me, I know I've only known you for all of one day but… your everything I'm looking for in a girl and so much more, I'm positive this isn't just a crush or infatuation, it's love, and I know that sounds creepy and weird but-"

"How do you know?" I interrupted.

He frowned slightly, "what?"

"How do you know that you love me? Tell me what you feel?" I asked desperately.

He smiled slightly, "I'm positive, I know because you're the only girl who can make my heart race and stop at the same time, you're the only girl that could get me to wake up a half hour early so I can get dressed and actually _work_ on how I look, I love you, Abby, and I'm not sorry that I do, I-"

I cut him off, kissing him roughly, "do me a favor and shut up!"

Ryan smiled and turned his attention back to my mouth then I remembered.

"Ryan" I gasped pulling back, he sighed in irritation, I had to smile.

"I love you, too," I whispered softly smiling at him.

He froze starring at me in wonder, "Say it again," he asked softly.

I smiled as excitement filled his eyes, "I love you, so much, Ryan," I whispered.

He grinned slightly, "What was that, I didn't hear you?"

I rolled my eyes smiling, "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled laughing slightly.

I was surprised when he darted forward and trapped my lips in a passionate kiss. "God you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," he mumbled against my lips.

I smiled "just shut up and kiss me Ryan,"

"No," he pulled away slowly as I starred at him completely confused.

"If I kiss you anymore I'm going to do something we'll both regret, your going to be different Abby, besides…" he glanced down before looking back up at me through his dark bangs smirking, "I think I got a little too excited."

I looked down a saw immediately what he meant, he had a… DEAR LORD!!

"Oh," I blushed scarlet in embarrassment. Ryan laughed and pulled me over to the couch. I giggled and laid down stretching out and starring up at him as he stood over me.

"What do you want on the pizza?" he asked pulling out his black Instinct cell phone. I pulled my knees into my chest and tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Um, just order extra cheese," I decided.

He nodded, "okay, one half cheese, half sausage pizza from Beggar's Pizza?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He smiled and dialed the number. I watched him with a smile on my face as he ran his fingers through his hair as he ordered the pizza. He thanked the phone person and hung up before turning to smirk at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

"Mmm, yes I do," I smiled and winked at him licking my lips teasingly. Ryan's eyes grew wide and a faint blush kissed his cheeks. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"So what did my dearest sister have to say?" he asked plopping down on the couch, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach.

"Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that Logan and Ben are looking for you," I frowned hoping he'd still stay and hang out with me.

He frowned, "hmm, I wonder why, huh. I guess I'll just call them tomorrow." He rested his chin on my stomach and smiled up at me contently. We sat like that for an hour, talking quietly, content as we were. The pizza arrived and we quickly paid the man and carried it inside.

"Mmm, smells good," Ryan, sighed lifting a slice of sausage pizza to his lips.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. I bit my lip shuffling through the movie's he brought "oh, how about 'toolbox murder' I asked excitedly. Ryan frowned and took the movie from me.

"Toolbox murder? I didn't put this in there?" he frowned before pausing a strange look on his face. "Alice," he sighed angrily.

I laughed, "well, come on, put it in," I urged.

He eyed me warily, "it's supposed to be kind of gruesome, are you sure? Rose and Alice said they had to sleep with their bedroom lights on for a week straight," he warned.

I laughed and rolled my eyes taking the movie from him, "don't worry Ryan, I'll protect you," I teased. Ryan chuckled and shook his head leaning back with his arm draped across the back of the couch. I quickly put the movie in and turned down the lights. Finally, sat back down and cuddled into Ryan's side.

Halfway trough the movie I had my face buried in Ryan's shoulder as the woman on the screen shrieked, finding her friend nailed to the ceiling of her room. "Oh god, oh god," the movie was eerily realistic, like it could really happen… to ME! I trembled as the thought crossed my mind. I peeked up at Ryan to see him watching the screen intensely, he _liked _this, honestly this movie was almost as bad as chain saw massacre! (A.N. I actually liked toolbox murder. It's not really that scary but its still AMAZING.)

I whimpered as the woman shrieked again.

Ryan peeked down at me, "you okay baby girl?" He asked concerned. I nodded weakly. I didn't want him to have to turn it off because I was being a baby. He frowned at me before turning it off and turning to me.

"Why did you pick the movie if you don't like horror movie's?" he asked pulling me into his lap.

I shook my head, "I normally do like them but this one seems more… possible, like it really could happen. To me even," I shivered at the thought.

Ryan frowned and kissed my forehead. "I would never let that happen to you babe, I'd tear his hands off before he could touch you," he promised, kissing my forehead again.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, "okay you can turn it back on," I sighed burying myself further into his chest.

Ryan chuckled, "it's fine we don't have to watch the rest."

I shook my head, "no, I want to know how it ends, and I'll never get to sleep unless I find out."

He hesitated, before turning it back on. I watched the rest of the movie from the comfort and safety of Ryan's arms I barely even jumped throughout the rest of the movie. Somewhere in the middle of the second movie, which was a comedy thankfully, I fell asleep. I awoke to a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Abby. Abby, Ryan wake up!" Rose whispered.

"Rose?" I whispered groggily.

"Aw, they are so cute," Alice, whispered shrilly.

I felt something tighten around my waist, "Mine," Ryan groaned from behind me his face was pressed against my neck and his warm breath danced across my throat leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Awwww," Rose, Alice, and Bella gushed excitedly.

I heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper snickering in the background, and decided it was time to wake up. I sat up and glanced around blearily.

"Huh what," I mumbled incoherently. A second later I was pulled down roughly onto something solid. I glanced up to see Ryan sleeping peacefully looking like the epitome of perfection, he was definitely my own personal Greek god. Hmm, I wonder if he is Greek? Then again Ryan really isn't a Greek name, but he still could be.

I was pulled from my thoughts as he mumbled something in his dream, and I'll never forget what he said.

"I love you Abby, I'll never leave you, you're my whole world."


	12. Dream Problems?

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Twilight!**_

**_Sorry it took so long to update!_**

**School crush meets True love**

Chapter nine: Dream Problems?

_Abby's p.o.v ~Dream~_

_CRASH! My cds fell from the shelf that I was now pressed firmly against. Ryan's lips trailing up and down my neck, making me shiver in pleasure._

"_Abby," he moaned, pressing his hips firmly against mine. _

_I moaned as he ground his hips into mine. His fingers dug into my hips as he tightened his grip on them. _

"_So good," he mumbled against my shoulder grinding into me again. _

"_Ryan," I gasped grabbing his arms and holding on tightly._

"_Where are Charlie and Bella?" he mumbled nipping at my neck._

"_Ch-Charlie's at, at work," I groaned as began sucking on my neck, "and Bella's with E-Edward." _

_He sighed in relief, "Perfect." His hands slid down from my hips curling around my thigh's, before jerking them up around his hips. _

"_Ryan," I squealed in shock._

_He chuckled softly before returning to my neck, "I love you so much Abby," he sighed against my neck._

_I smiled softly, "I love you too Ryan."_

_His hands slowly slid beneath my shirt, gently brushing against the edge of my crimson red lace bra. I sighed happily pulling his lips up to mine. He kissed me feverishly running his tongue along my bottoms lip asking permission. I hesitantly let him in. His tongue danced gracefully with mine, as his hand slipped beneath my bra. His callous fingers gently gripped and massaged my soft breast causing me to pant desperately into his mouth._

"_Ryan," I gasped as he pinched the sensitive tip. _

"_Shush, let me take care of you baby, it'll feel good I promise," he soothed in a dark husky tone. He gently peeled my shirt off over my head, before unhooking my bra and letting both fall to the floor. He glanced up at me before lowering his head to my breast and sucking on it. _

_My panting grew louder and heavier as he began pinching and massaging one breast, while he sucked and nibbled on the other. _

"_Ryan," I gasped, tangling my fingers in his silky black hair._

_He slowly began to grind into me as he worked on my chest, causing me to moan loudly._

"_Ryan please, hurry." I moaned desperately. He grunted before dropping his hands to the edge of his shirt and pulling it off. He grabbed my hips, returning his lips to mine as he carried me to my bed. He made quick work of my pants, and sat back to admire me. His eyes stared lustfully at my crimson red lace thong that left barely anything to the imagination. He slowly lowered his head letting his lips press lightly against my heat before dragging my thong down my legs with his teeth. His callous finger tips gliding lightly against my soft legs. _

_He slowly kissed up my legs occasionally letting his tongue flick out to lick m, until finally he reached my lips. _

"_Abby, I'm only going to ask you once, after this there's no changing your mind," he warned huskily, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I starred up at him in shock, before nodded slowly._

_He let out a shaky breath before pressing a firm kiss against my lips as he kicked of his boxers, "No going back," he mumbled before hitching my legs up around his waist and slowly pushing into me._

_I gasped and clawed at his back trying to pull him closer. He quickly pulled out before slamming into me repeatedly kissing and nipping at my neck as I gasped and screamed in pleasure. He hitched my right leg up higher and began driving into me deeper and harder. _

"_Ryan, oh god Ryan," I screamed._

"_So good, so tight, oh god Abby," He moaned moving faster and harder._

_I gasped clawing desperately at his back trying to stay grounded. _

"_Oh God I love you so much Abby, oh god," he groaned._

_I panted loudly repeating his name like a pray and he continued to drive me higher and higher, tightening the knot in my stomach, until…_

"_RYAN," I screamed as a rush of extreme pleasure washed over me._

_He grunted slamming into me faster before screaming my name._

_~End Dream~_

I gasped sitting up quickly I was drenched in sweat and… other things.

"Oh God not again," I complained.

"Again?"

I gasped and turned to see Bella staring at me wide eyed, "Bella what the hell!"

Bella shrugged, "You were screaming and moaning so loud I'm surprised you didn't wake Dad up."

"Why didn't you wake me," I demanded blushing bright red.

She shrugged, "Kicks, and I was shocked you were having such naughty dreams about Ryan," she added mischievously.

I groaned in embarrassment, "Please don't tell him," I begged.

Bella shrugged again, "so what did you mean again?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged picking at my comforter, "I've had them since last Friday, when Alice and Rose slept over and you guys told me about… things." I mumbled embarrassedly.

Bella grinned devilishly, "Oh you mean when we told you all the horny details about life."

I blushed feverishly, "Bella!" I complained. She laughed making loud sex noises while I tried to hide under the covers and block them out.

"Cut it out!" I yelled just as my alarm for school went off.

"Get out I need to get ready for school," I snapped.

Bella laughed but did as I said.

"Brat," I grumbled angrily. I quickly showered and dressed for school, before heading downstairs to cook breakfast. Bella came in a few minutes later and helped.

We ate breakfast with Charlie in silence, I was still mortified about this morning and Bella giggling every few minutes didn't help.

"Have a good day at school girls, see you after work," Charlie grumbled kissing us each on the forehead. "Bye Uncle Charlie," "See you after work dad!"

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()

I jumped out of the car as soon as Bella parked the truck and launched myself into Ryan's waiting arms.

"I missed you," he murmured in a quiet husky tone. I blushed when it reminded me of the dream.

"Mhm," I mumbled pulling away. He frowned but didn't ask as he wound his arm around my waist. I refused to look him in the eye I felt so embarrassed.

"Rough night Abby, you look a little tired?" Bella asked innocently.

I shot her an evil look, "I'm fine."

"Are you having trouble sleeping Abby," Ryan asked concerned.

I blushed and glanced at him quickly, "no," I mumbled quietly.

"Are you okay hun, you look a little flushed," Rose asked in concern.

'Oh God, why do you all hate me,' I thought desperately, "I'm fine, really."

Everyone starred at me uncertainly looking worried, except Bella who smirked.

"Really, I'm fine," I stated firmly.

"Alright lets head to class," Ryan sighed eyeing me warily.

* * *

**One Week Later _~Dream~_**

"_Ryan," I moaned as he thrust into repeatedly._

"_Scream for me Abby," he breathed._

"_Abby, Abby, _ABBY!"

~End Dream~

I jerked straight up in bed.

"Seriously Abby, this is getting annoying," Bella snapped, "You need to control your hormones, or just plain get laid, seriously!"

I stared at her in disbelief, "I've only known him for two weeks, we've only been dating for two weeks!"

"So you guys have already said all that I love you stuff, seriously Abby your sex dreams keep waking me up!" She complained.

"Like I can control them," I snapped angrily, "At least you don't have to suffer through them!"

Bella snorted in disbelief, "Oh yeah you totally sound like your suffering, '_Oh Ryan, harder baby harder!'_ yeah your totally suffering."

I glared at her, "Not funny. Bella you know I can't control these and if I could I'd totally choose not to have them, they're embarrassing. I can't even look Ryan in the eye anymore without getting really horny and desperate to jump him! At School Bella!"

Bella sighed running a hand through her hair, "Fine whatever, so where was the dream this time, your room, his room, bathroom?"

I blushed violently, "Biology classroom," I mumbled shyly.

Bella's eyes widened, "Wow, it was at the school?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded hiding my face, "Oh god this is so humiliating."

"Come on Abby it's normal, your seventeen, I admit its not completely normal to have them two weeks in a row but its still normal."

I scowled at her, "lets just get ready for school."

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()

Bella and I arrived at school in silence. The moment I stepped out of the car Ryan grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Ryan, geez, what the Hell!" I snapped.

"Yeah I could say the same thing, why are you avoiding me?" He demanded.

I sighed, "Ryan you're being stupid, I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh yeah then why won't you look at me?" he demanded.

"Ryan what the hell," Bella demanded.

"We're talking," He snapped.

I ignored them both, "Ryan this is ridiculous, I'm not avoiding you can we get to class now."

"If your not avoiding me then why can't you look me in the eye," He demanded.

"She's embarrassed," Bella, said exasperated.

"Bella!" I yelled in disbelief.

Ryan frowned, "Embarrassed?"

"She's been dreaming about you?" Bella ignored me.

"Oh My God BELLA!" I screamed getting angry.

Ryan looked shocked, "Okay, well, that's not really something to be embarrassed about. Abby why are you embarrassed about that?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Well they aren't exactly innocent," I mumbled.

Ryan froze in shock, Bella smirked and walked back over to our friends who immediately began asking questions.

"You've been having… sex dreams…about… me?" He asked in shock.

I blushed and nodded minutely. He didn't say anything for a while, "Abby, that's normal, and nothing to be ashamed of. I mean obviously it's to early for us to really be doing that kind of stuff but it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I glanced up at him shyly, "So you aren't disgusted by me?"

Ryan chuckled, "hell no, turned on definitely, disgusted never."

I laughed "Ryan, that's not funny."

He chuckled, "Oh I'm completely serious."

He pulled me up against him, and I felt how serious he was.

"Ryan, were at school," I scolded, but couldn't fight the smile.

He laughed, "Don't blame me your to tempting for your own good, especially when I know you've been dreaming about me in very dirty ways."

"Ryan, seriously we have to get to class," I laughed.

He sighed, "Fine just promise me you'll tell me if something's bothering you in the future okay?"

I nodded, "I promise."

He smiled and kissed me, "Good."

* * *

**_Tell me what you think, its my first lemon so be nice please!!_**


End file.
